Obsessive Thoughts
by Zelos the Swordsman
Summary: Hiei watched from the sidelines as he looked at Yusuke...'He's mine'One sided HxY, Dark Thoughts, Obessivness, OOC


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…Yoshihrio Togashi does…so you cannot sue me!

--

I looked at him, his chocolate eyes were stunning in the moonlight…everything about him was wonderful. His ebony hair, his figure, his laugh, hell, even his cocky attitude was stunning to me.

He would have been even **more** beautiful if it was not for _her_.

I **_HATE _**her. With. A. Passion.

I want her dead, burning in the deepest part of hell. I cannot stand the whiny and weak human girl. She does not deserve him. She does not even deserve a right to live.

He can do **much** better than that, I am sure of it.

All I can do is sit back from afar and watch as she charms him with smiles and giggles.

**Disgusting**

My mind ceases to think about him. I feel as if I need him, he is my life source, and destiny made us become teammates. I think that is all he will ever see me as…a teammate who was just a _friend._

He first flattered me at Maze Castle when he trusted his life and the rest of the team's lives on my shoulders. Then he complimented me when I defeated the third Saint Beast.

My heart would not stop to think and care for this hanyuo, I wanted him, in my arms. Just For **Myself**. Then one day he told me:

"_You're a great **friend** Hiei!"_

_Friend? _I didn't want to be _friends._

I needed him and my heart ached for him. Both emotionally and physically. I would take him for myself…if it wasn't for that human.

I spit in disgust as I even think about her hideous face. It's always, "Save me Yusuke!" or "Yusuke you jerk!" I have heard enough. He does not need to be bothered everyday of the week. And what makes my blood boil is right when he saves her sorry spoiled ass, she has the _nerve_ to insult him. She **will** pay. She will one day die at my feet, and I will have him all to myself.

As I came back to situation at hand, the human girl and Yusuke were walking back to her house. When they arrived at the front door, she hugged him… and then she KISSED him.

**How Dare She Touch What Belongs To Me.**

She ceased the kiss, and drew back, smiling happily…ooh if I could just wipe that sickening grin of her smug face…

"I love you Yusuke."

"I love you too Keiko."

**He Did NOT Just Say That.**

**I Will Not Believe It.**

Yusuke would never love a girl like this, as I said before, he could do MUCH better.

What is it that he sees in her? What is it about her that she has that I do not? One thing sticks out of all the questions running through my mind.

**Why?**

I dash back to my dwelling as I do not want to view this horrible scene any longer. But I smirk to myself.

_Remember Yusuke, you are mine and mine alone._

--

I ran across the city, unnoticed to the human eye, while blowing off some steam. I came across where the woman lived when, hello what is this? The same annoying human girl…is kissing another male.

…

**How Dare She Set Up Yusuke With By Another Affair.**

But as I watched the two start kissing and then get intimate…I think up a perfect plan. Oho, this is rich; I will surely have him all to myself. I just…have to be patient, and let the lie and hate grow and grow until it is too much for my love to handle. I flit off into the woods nearby the city as I smile to myself.

_You're mine_

--

Four months later, I have been keeping track of this woman, and see that she is still having an intimate relationship with the other male. They have had intercourse about 5 times now…I think that's good enough. I grow excited, as today will be the day I tell my beloved.

_The day that Keiko Yukimura no longer exists in his life._

I time the unknown male's entrance to her house and run off to find the Detective.

I see him calling someone and I listen to conversation using my Jagan.

"Hello…?"

It was _her. _

"Hi Keiko! Want to go out tonight?"

"Uh…ah…I'm sorry Yusuke, but um….I'm kind of busy right now…"

Yes, busy with having an affair you wench.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…doing some reports and essays for school…yeah…"

"Hey is there someone with you?"

Oh, my dearest…if only you knew the terrible lie at hand…oh well, you'll figure it out in two minutes thanks to me.

"No, no, just the television, I left it on…"

"Oh…ok, well I'll see you later then!"

"Yeah…later…"

"I love you Keiko!"

"Yeah, bye."

This was my time. I transported into the room he was in and he jumped back startled.

"Oh Hiei, what's up?" he asked me. "Hn, where is your woman Detective?" I asked while inwardly smirking to myself.

"Oh she's busy tonight, so I guess I'll see her tomorrow." He told me while smiling. Half of me felt sorry for him, I was going to break his spirit now by telling him his wench was having an affair. Then again, I feel as if it is necessary for him to know…

"Do you _really_ know what's she's doing?" I asked the young hanyuo. He looked at me confusingly. "What do you mean…?" he asked worryingly. "You _really _don't know?" I asked while faking a gasp. "What, what?" he stuttered. "And here I thought that of all people surely _you_ would know Detective." I said while walking towards his door.

I felt him pin me against the door and glare at me angrily. Despite the menacing gaze, I _loved _this position, it took all my power to stop me from making love to him right there.

"What is she doing Hiei!" he shouted. I smirked at him, he was so handsome when he was angry. "Go to her home to find out…" I stated while vanishing. I looked in the window as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the door. One thing ran through my mind.

_Perfect_

--

I can only tell you one thing. The scene was _beautiful_.

He slapped her! He insulted her! The most pathetic thing about it was that _she_ cried!

Rich, wonderful, amazing, excellent, I could not think of any more words…nothing could describe what just happened. I was too astonished to breathe correctly. My dreams of having him for myself…

_Nearly Complete_

_--_

I find Yusuke in his room, crying, crying, crying, eventually muttering out 'Why' and 'What did I do to deserve this?'

Nothing my sweet, you did absolutely nothing.

I appeared in his room and he briefly looked at me, then continued sobbing for his lost 'love'.

"Hn, why are you crying fool? She was cheating on you, you should be glad to be rid of her." I told him. He stood up and stuck me hard across my face. It stung, but gods if felt _good_ to be touched by him…

"What do you care Hiei!"

"She didn't deserve you."

"What…?"

With that I ran out the window and into the secluded woods. I still smirked to myself. It might take him a while to recover from the sudden breakup…but remember this Yusuke Urameshi…

_You are mine and mine alone._

_**And I WILL Have You.**_

--

If you have any comments, post them. No flames, but constructive criticism welcome.

My second Shonen-ai fiction…should I make a sequel?

Bye!


End file.
